Sick as a Dragon
Sick as a Dragon '''is the nineteenth episode of Season 1. Summary Sarah avoids getting a witchitis vaccine from her Aunt Zelda and so ends up getting the virus. Can she stay in bed long enough for the virus to be cured? Synopsis The episode begins with the family eating dinner from Panda Rex. Hilda tells a story about how one of her patients, whose name happened to be Iola, has some of the most summer teeth she had ever seen when she put her braces on her teeth. When it's Sarah's turn to tell a story, she tells the family how one of Gwen's friends named Kiara, who is a Muggle attending Greendale Middle School, is about to get her measles shot. Carl remarks how witches and wizards, no matter what sort of blood they had (be they Muggle-born, pure-blood or half-blood), they did not have to deal with measles. Zelda interjects by saying that magic people ''can ''get things like Wiccan Pox, low broom sugar, cauldron tunnel syndrome and even witchitis/wizarditis, to name a few. She then tells Sarah she needs to get her shot after dinner, in a home "appointment," no less. Sarah, however, says that needles freak her out, and so does not say another word through her sesame chicken, egg roll, chicken fried rice and wonton soup. After dinner, Zelda, in her doctor's coat and instruments, tries to find Sarah, who is hiding in Carl's Yu-Gi-Oh! card storage box. Zelda tries to find her niece, but to no avail. She then calls to her, reminding her she would be getting the shot tomorrow. Knowing she is safe for now, Sarah jumps out of the box and grows back to normal height. She then promises her brother to never hide in there again, because she's not a card. The next morning, Sarah wakes up only to find out her tongue is acid green, so she decides to use extra-strength toothpaste. After a double take, she rushes to her brother, who examines her. She expresses the green tongue, a fever of 102.5°, violent sneezing, heavy coughing and involuntary use of magic. Carl freaks out and wakes Zelda and Hilda up, telling them she has witchitis. Zelda angrily tells Sarah she warned her not to avoid the shot, and it got her sick as a dragon. As such, she has to take the hard route to curing it: staying in bed AND in her icy blue nightie, completely closing her curtains to get more darkness, eating soup and toast, avoiding TV or phone use, and getting plenty of rest. Quotes ''Sarah: "One of Gwenog Ravenwaves's friends called Kiara has to get her measles shot. I think Muggles have some odd ways they get sick... "'' ''Carl: "Hey, we witches and wizards can get sick! But no matter what sort of blood we have, we can't get Muggle measles! "'' ''Zelda: "No, but we CAN get Wiccan Pox, low broom sugar, cauldron tunnel syndrome, and worst of all, magic flu, also known as witchitis or wizarditis, just to name a few. "'' ''Carl: "Oh, I got wizarditis countless times! I just don't believe in getting the shots, 'cause you'll just have it the next week! "'' ''Zelda: "Oh! Speaking of magic flu, Sarah's never had a booster shot before, so I'm gonna give her one after dinner. "'' ''Sarah: "(spits out her iced orange pekoe tea) W-w-w-what? You want me to get a...a...a SHOT?!?!'' ''Zelda: '"Yep, and you know I'm your doctor! So we're gonna get your shot after dinner." ''-Needles freak Sarah out, so she's afraid to get her shot.'' Trivia *Due to Alyson Stoner being absent in this episode, this is the first time Emily Hart voiced Sarah. **Some of Sarah's voice clips are re-used from Sabrina Spellman in Sabrina: The Animated Series. This is especially notable when Sarah notices her tongue is green and says "Yuck!" Fans find it jarring to hear Sarah talking like an adult and then like a child due to reusing voice clips from a previous show. *This is the first time we see someone get sick in the show. *This episode confirms Zelda is a medical doctor. *This is one of the few times we see Zelda without her glasses. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Carl Category:Episodes about Sarah